Par où Finir ?
by Happy-Nes
Summary: Il fallait bien que l'Aventure se termine un jour. Mais si vite ? Ça n'aurait pas du se dérouler ainsi. Il me faut écrire une lettre, mais je n'ai rien. Alors je ne laisse que mes pensées que personne n'entendra jamais.
1. Chapitre 1

**Le ciel est trop noir.**

Alors même que ce matin le soleil irradiait de toute sa splendeur, nous gratifiant d'une chaleur pesante, largement amplifiée par le port de l'amure. Mais à présent l'astre lumineux n'est plus dans mon champ de vision, pourtant n'est-il pas trop tôt pour que la nuit presse ses droits ? Je ne le sais pas vraiment. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir depuis combien de temps je gis ici, sur ce sol trop rocailleux pour être confortable. Je n'aime pas l'obscurité, non pas parce que j'en ai peur, ou pas vraiment. C'est en raison de ce sentiment d'oppression qui m'étreint lorsque ma vue devient inutile, lorsque le monde ne parvient plus à se dessiner correctement sous mes yeux. Cette cécité temporaire est angoissante, et alors que je ne suis plus une petite fille innocente depuis bien longtemps elle continue à me nouer l'estomac.

Père a toujours tenté de m'expliquer que la vision n'est pas l'unique sens à être essentiel, et que si un jour il m'arrivait d'en être privée, il ne tenait qu'à moi de m'appuyer sur les autres. Je le revois avec son sourire mi amusé mi compatissant, doucement me dire « Beaucoup de choses te sont et te seront invisible Elissa, à toi de les percevoir autrement ». J'ai énormément appris aux côtés de mon père, à tel point que je l'érigeais au même rang que celui du Créateur. Celui qui sait tout, qui connait tout, qui ne craint rien ni personne. Un être immortel, le grand sage qui jamais ne s'éteint s'inscrivant dans le cours du temps, marquant chaque jour un peu plus l'Histoire. Pourtant cet être que je pensais tout-puissant a chuté de son trône, ou plutôt on lui a volé, le mettant plus bas que terre agonisant dans son sang au fond de cette cuisine trop petite. Alors j'ai dû grandir et apprendre que ce genre de divinités n'existe pas. Pourtant, aujourd'hui alors que le ciel est étrangement sombre et que je suis seule, je redeviens la petite fille naïve et bête d'autrefois. Je suis terrifiée, mais je n'ai personne à mes côtés pour me prendre dans ses bras. Alors, oui je peux l'avouer, le noir m'effraie, et il ne me reste que cette envie de croire que le Créateur existe. Qu'il pourra m'aider lorsque cela deviendra plus douloureux, qu'il pourra m'accompagner sur cette ligne droite qui se dessine devant moi. Je suis privée de ma vue, ne laissant que mon esprit à vif pour projeter des images apaisantes sous mes paupières. Créateur existez-vous ? Je pris pour que ce soit le cas, car il fait noir et ce n'est pas normal. Ainsi je ne parviens pas à stopper le flot de larmes qui m'inondent les joues malgré mes yeux clos. Je pleure parce que ça ne devrait pas être comme cela. Je sais maintenant que je devrais voir la lumière du soleil.

 **Ma peau est trop froide.**

Je ne parviens pas à me réchauffer. La chaleur semble quitter mon corps inlassablement pour ne jamais y revenir. Me laissant pour seule lettre d'adieu ce frisson interminable, et ce spasme qui semble être devenu le seul moyen que mon corps a de bouger. Si seulement je pouvais en laisser une, cette dernière lettre fatidique qui annonce la tragique nouvelle. Sans elle y a-t-il réellement une fin pour les proches ? Cela ne forme-t-il pas une fin fermée, ne laissant plus de place au doute ou aux questions ? Certainement. J'aimerais pouvoir apaiser l'âme de ceux à qui je la destine. Ils pourraient trouver la paix, ne me cherchant plus dans le lointain, ne regardant plus à l'horizon en tentant vainement d'y distinguer ma silhouette. Une conclusion qui ne serait pas à la hauteur des légendes, mais une fin tout de même. Pas un final en apothéose, juste un ultime point à une vie parmi d'autres.

Mais à qui l'enverrais-je ? Un peu à tout le monde certainement. A qui ceux sont là, mais aussi à ceux qui sont partis. A ceux à qui je parlais encore hier, et à ceux à qui je n'ai pas adressé un mot depuis longtemps. Il y a aussi ceux qui se sont dévoués corps et âme à ma protection, mais sans oublier ceux qui ont souhaité ma fin. J'enverrais des lettres pleines de regrets et d'excuses à mes amis, puis des lettres de compréhension à mes ennemis. Après tout, les voilà vainqueurs, autant fêter cela avec eux, comme une dernière pirouette avant le tombé de rideaux.

Mais surtout, j'enverrai mes dernières pensées vers celui chez qui mon cœur demeure encore. Je tenterai de lui expliquer à quel point j'ai essayé, mais aussi à quel point je me suis trompée, et ai finalement échoué. Je ferais peut-être aussi un peu d'humour, lui qui désirait tant une lettre, en voilà une à présent. Il ne rira pas. De toute façon les traits d'humour n'ont jamais fait partie de mon comportement habituel, c'était lui le spécialiste. Moi j'étais morne et sans saveur. Comment a-t-il fait pour m'aimer de la sorte ?

 _Ah_ … Si seulement j'avais du papier et de l'encre. Si seulement mes doigts n'étaient pas aussi froids. Il me tiendrait tant à cœur de lui écrire, cependant il y aurait trop de mots à graver, trop de blanc à recouvrir. Et le temps continue de passer et je sens mes membres s'engourdir toujours plus. Oh mon Roi, que vas-tu penser de moi ? Te sentiras-tu trahi comme cette nuit-là où je pleurais dans tes bras en t'expliquant la solution finale de Morrigan ? J'ai _vu_ dans tes yeux cette tristesse passer. J'y ai même perçu de la déception. Ne me fais pas dire le contraire, moi-même j'avais honte de mon acte, j'ai tellement de fois rejouer cette conversation dans le secret de mon esprit. Et j'aurais préféré souffrir milles morts plutôt que de revoir cette ombre dans la lueur de tes yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser le doute morbide planer, je ne pouvais pas accepter le risque sous-jacent de te perdre. Car, peut-être suis-je trop présomptueuse, mais j'étais persuadé que jamais tu ne m'aurais laissé donner le coup final. Tu l'aurais fait, tu m'aurais retenu tout en m'embrassant – un baiser d'adieu si douloureux qu'il m'aurait brûlé les lèvres - avant de porter ce coup à la bête qui nous aurait séparés à jamais. Alors j'ai utilisé tout ce que j'avais pour te convaincre. Et l'irréparable se produisit. L'unique enfant que tu auras reçu ne sera pas de moi. Et si tu savais comme cette décision me coûte encore aujourd'hui, une souffrance indélébile à jamais gravée dans ma chair.

Mais jamais je n'aurais osé t'avouer mon tourment, parce que je savais pertinemment que tu en souffrais bien plus que moi. Alors jamais je ne te confiais les mots obscurs que j'entendais à la Cours, d'aucune façon je ne te confessais le pseudonyme dont les nobles m'avaient affublé. J'endossais ce surnom de Reine Stérile, et je continuais de me tenir droite à tes côtés. Ta présence seule me suffisait à me réchauffer.

Pourtant je suis partie, et le froid vient à bout de mes dernières lueurs de conscience.

 **Mon corps est trop lourd.**

Ca y est, je ne peux plus esquisser un seul geste. Il me semble m'enfoncer dans ces roches, sans espoir de m'en dépêtrer. A quel point ma carcasse pouvait-elle encore me faire défaut ? Si seulement j'avais pu faire cadeau de cette vie, de ce tout petit être qui aurait eu tes yeux et tes pommettes. Celui que tu désirais si fort au fond de toi, celui avec qui tu aurais tout partagé, et à qui tu aurais voué un amour sans faille. Si mon corps n'était pas aussi souillé j'aurais pu te rendre heureux. Mais je ne le peux pas, malgré tous mes sentiments et toute ma dévotion. Tu m'as pourtant répété que moi seule te suffisait, que seul mon amour t'était indispensable. Comme je hais tes mensonges, surtout lorsqu'ils ont pour objectif d'atténuer le chagrin de ta pitoyable pauvre femme. Je devais agir. Pour t'empêcher de prononcer tous ces mots qui éteignaient ton regard. Je voulais revoir la lumière de nos premiers échanges, lorsque tout n'était que vérité, sans aucun enjeu. Alors je suis partie à la recherche de ce remède impossible. Et si je n'étais pas aussi brisée par cette vie dont je ne veux plus, je ne serais peut-être pas étendue ici à m'éteindre comme la flamme de notre jeunesse. Si nous vivions dans nos rêves, je t'aurais quitté le courage plein le cœur, le remède me serait apparu comme par miracle au fond d'une grotte après avoir terrassé quelques engeances, je serais rentrée triomphante dans la salle du trône, tu te serais levé, je t'aurais embrassé à pleine bouche. Et nous aurions eu beaucoup d'enfants. Mais voilà, la réalité est toute autre et je finis à terre terrassée par un ennemi qui m'est inconnu.

Si je pouvais l'écrire cette maudite dernière lettre ! Je pourrais m'excuser de mes actes égoïstes, et surtout de celui qui me fut fatal, celui qui me fit te quitter. Celui qui m'a fait revêtir l'armure à nouveau. Créateur, que cette armure me pèse. N'y-a-il rien pour alléger tout ce poids qui me ronge. Si seulement j'avais fait le bon choix, si je ne t'avais pas imposé ce règne, si je ne m'étais pas imposée à tes côtés. Nous n'aurions pas eu à subir cette charge immense remplie de regards et de responsabilités. Nous aurions pu juste rester nous, continuant un voyage sans fin, protégeant la veuve et l'orphelin. Cette vie de tous les dangers nous tendait les bras. Tu aurais pu devenir le héros sans peur que tu rêvais d'être. Bien que tu le sois déjà dans mon cœur depuis toujours. Au lieu de cela tu t'es vu endossé un rôle, que dis-je une charge !, que tu ne souhaitais pas. Pourtant tu n'as rien dit, tu ne m'as pas reproché cette vie que je t'ai imposé, au contraire tu l'as pleinement vécu. Tu es devenu le Souverain que tout Férelden attendait, égalant voire surpassant tes prédécesseurs si fameux. L'Histoire se souviendra de toi, contant tes exploits et sacrifices réalisés au fil du temps pour tous ceux que tu protèges. Assumant ce fardeau qui t'était malheureusement de plus en plus pesant.

Mes pensées aussi commencent à s'alourdir, et il pèse sur ma poitrine comme un lourd regret, remplit de ces fois où j'aurais voulu te parler d'avenir heureux et d'enfants en bonne santé. Quel bon père tu aurais fait. Quel bon père tu pourrais être pour ton enfant. A cet instant je souhaite de tout cœur que tu le retrouves, que tu le prennes dans tes bras, que tu lui fasses des câlins et des chatouilles, que tu partages avec lui ton humour mais aussi ton courage. N'oublies pas de lui dire à quel point tu l'aimes, même si ce n'est pas facile avec Morrigan.

Surtout dis-lui que même si je ne suis pas sa mère et que je ne l'ai jamais vu, même si je ne l'ai jamais dit à haute voix, je l'aime. Explique-lui pourquoi je l'aurais aimé à ce point, comme s'il avait été le mien, et pourquoi je n'ai jamais osé le chercher. Mais plus que tout, embrasse-le pour moi tous les soirs avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il ne faudrait jamais s'endormir sans le baiser d'un être aimé. Durant la nuit nous sommes trop seuls, alors il nous faut un au revoir dans les règles pour ne pas avoir peur de cette solitude.

Si j'avais pu connaitre ton nom petit être qui n'est pas de ma chair, je l'aurais sur le bout des lèvres près de celui de ton père en ce moment. Parce qu'à défaut d'un baiser, il me faut bien quelque chose auquel me raccrocher puisque cette nuit sera particulièrement longue.

 **Mon sang s'écoule trop vite.**

Même si je ne parviens pas à le voir, je le sens couler le long de ma tempe droite et contre mon flanc. J'ai mal aussi, mais j'ai l'impression que la douleur diminue de minute en minute. Ou peut-être suis-je en train de m'y accoutumer. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus grand-chose. Mon sang semble emporter avec lui ma mémoire, pour l'étaler lamentablement sur le sol. Mais avant de m'échapper complètement je les vis une dernière fois, comme pour un ultime adieu.

Il y a tout.

Ma petite enfance, surprotégée par mon frère ainé. Je réentends la voix de mon père lorsqu'il essayait de m'inculquer sont indéfectible sagesse. Puis il y a les yeux de mère, tantôt féroce tantôt doux. Viens ensuite le mariage de mon frère avec cette femme que je ne parvenais pas à apprécier, avec ces manières très orlésiennes. Puis un sentiment plus agréable me revient, c'est cette sensation de ma première épée s'imprimant dans la paume de ma main, la rudesse de sa poignée si familière. Puis il y a le jour qui marqua ma vie à jamais, qui me permis de réaliser réellement à quel point ce que nous vivons est précieux et merveilleux. C'est la naissance de mon neveu, ce merveilleux petit homme qui portait si fièrement les yeux de mon frère. Ce jour-là, un genou à terre devant mon frère presque en larme, je lui promettais solennellement de protéger son fils ainsi que tous les enfants qu'il pourrait avoir par la suite, que j'engageais ma propre vie pour leur sécurité. Mais l'Histoire a une fâcheuse tendance à être sournoise, traitresse, perfide. Moins de dix ans plus tard j'échouais misérablement. Ce jour sanglant détruisit ma vie telle que je la connaissais, j'entreprenais un virage considérable, et ma vision du monde allait changer à tout jamais. Me voilà réveillée en pleine nuit par les hurlements de mon fidèle Vaillant. Ses aboiements ne sont pas joueurs comme à son habitude. Je ne me souviens plus comment les évènements se sont enchainés, j'ai vu des hommes hurler après moi, me menacer. J'avais mon épée, je n'avais jamais fait cela. Et voilà deux ou trois cadavres à mes pieds, tués de ma main. Pas le temps de réfléchir, les miens étaient en danger. Puis il y a eu la macabre découverte. Ce petit corps au sol, presque difforme à cause des coups portés. Mon neveu et sa mère, gisant dans leur sang comme des bêtes. Je vois flou à nouveau, mes yeux sont pleins de larmes, de _rage_.

Et sans m'en rendre compte cette nuit défile, me voilà dans l'arrière-salle de la cuisine contrainte d'abandonner mes parents à une mort certaine. Comment peut-on s'y résoudre ? Le sang est partout, je tremble, et ce maudit Garde des Ombres me parle d'honneur ! J'enrage, je suis inutile, je suis _faible_ … Le mot est dur dans mes pensées, mais il est bien réel. Mais qui suis-je pour refuser à mon père ses dernières volontés ? Alors lorsqu'il m'intime l'ordre de partir, de vivre, d'aider, de protéger, je ne parviens pas à lui répondre. Il y a tellement de paroles pourtant qui s'engouffre dans ma bouche, mais aucune n'en franchi le seuil. Je demeure muette, les contemplant une dernière fois. Tentant d'étouffer le plus possible les sanglots qui me viennent, mais je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps lorsque ma mère prend son amour de toujours dans ses bras, annonçant qu'elle reste elle aussi.

Je pars, mais je suis brisée, la meilleure partie de moi reste avec eux à jamais. Je n'emporte pour moi que la haine et ce désir brûlant de vengeance pour lequel je vivrais à présent.

 **La peur est beaucoup trop présente.**

Je suis vraiment toute seule cette fois. Il n'y a plus d'aventure ni de voyage, plus de nouvelles rencontres me permettant de remonter la pente. Il n'y a plus les bras d'Alistair, le regard de Morrigan, la voix de Leliana, la présence de Sten, la bienveillance de Wynne, la chaleur de Zevran, la joie d'Oghren.

Et Vaillant ? Où sont ses aboiements ? Il n'y a plus rien. Pourtant lui est censé être avec moi, toujours à me réchauffer. Ce n'est pas normal ce silence. Mon mabari … Que lui est-il arrivé ?

S'il vous plait … Quelqu'un.

 _J'ai peur_.

Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je sens le goût du sang m'envahir la bouche.

C'est la fin ? C'est réellement fini ? Déjà. Mais j'ai tellement à faire. J'ai tant de chose à dire encore. Par pitié. J'étouffe. J'ai froid. J'ai peur. Pardon mon amour. Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas, sois heureux, continue de vivre. Sans moi. Je pars toute seule. Je te laisse tout. Je suis même prête à te laisser ton amour, ton cœur, ta passion et ta chaleur pour que tu puisses les offrir à quelqu'un d'autre. Une femme forte qui te donnera des enfants et qui t'aimera inconditionnellement. Qui ne sera pas égoïste comme je l'ai été. Elle te rendra heureuse. La Cour l'aimera certainement mieux que moi. Je te regarderai de là-haut s'il y a quelque chose après le froid. Je serais heureuse pour toi.

 _Non_.

Pardon, mais je suis en train de mentir. J'ai envie d'être égoïste encore une fois. J'en ai encore besoin. Alistair, où es-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé partir ? Lorsque je t'ai annoncé ma décision, pourquoi n'as-tu pas hurlé ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir insultée ?

 _Pourquoi_ ?

Je m'emporte. Je perds la tête. Je ne suis plus bonne à rien. Je suis terrifiée … je ne sais plus ce que je dis, ce que je pense. Personne ne peut nous prévenir de cette douleur qui nous envahit aux derniers instants, de cette peur de partir seule. Je pleure, j'essaye même de crier mais je n'y parviens pas. Plus rien ne m'appartient, pas même mon propre corps.

Mes pensées se mélangent. Je ne perçois plus rien de ce qui m'entoure, même la pierre n'a plus d'effet sur moi. Je n'existe plus. Puis il y a comme une voix d'enfant qui raisonne à mes oreilles. Une lumière vive vient m'envahir. J'ai le sentiment que quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras, une étreinte maternelle. Il y a aussi cette main plus masculine sur ma tête. Au loin il y a des rires. Cela semble parfait, une vague d'amour me parvient. Je sais que ce sont eux, je suis si heureuse de les voir à nouveau. Mais je ne peux accepter de les rejoindre maintenant. Je dois rejoindre mon époux.

Pourtant le combat est bel et bien terminé. Et ma défaite est totale. Ce fut la dernière bataille, et elle se solda par un échec. J'ai perdu. J'ai définitivement tout perdu. Mes yeux déjà fermés se scellent à jamais. Mon esprit semble se calmer après le tumulte qui y régnait précédemment. Je vois le visage d'Alistair me sourire. Mon cœur s'apaise, je me sens bien, presque en paix. Je le vois, il me murmure quelques mots doux que je ne comprends pas réellement. Mais je sais qu'il m'aime, je sais qu'il me le dit une dernière fois. Ses yeux sont lumineux, il n'y plus de trace de l'ombre qui vient parfois l'envahir quand tout ne va pas bien. J'en suis heureuse. Je peux partir, j'ai l'impression de sourire au moment où ma poitrine se soulève une dernière fois.

Si je devais résumer ma vie, mon aventure, mon histoire, deux mots me viennent à l'esprit.

Pardon, pour avoir été ce que je suis, de mes éclats de rage, de mes actes égoïstes, de tout ce côté sombre qui m'a accompagné toute ma vie.

Mais surtout, ce que j'aurais voulu dire une dernière fois c'est Merci. Pour tout, pour votre amour et votre soutien. Je m'en souviendrai à jamais. Même si je ne deviens que de la poussière au vent, on pourra m'entendre murmure ce petit mot.

Et si j'ai encore le temps. Pour Alistair. Je t'aimerai toujours, même si plus rien ne peut le prouver.

La vie est courte. La mort est longue et douloureuse. _Vivez_. Sans regrets. Un jour. Un jour tout devient noir. Et on a plus le temps de rien dire, peut-être seul un dernier mot se grave à jamais sur nos lèvres. Mais nous ne le choisissons pas, il vient instinctivement se déposer. Dans un dernier souffle, grâce à ces dernières forces qui relèvent du miracle, le mot s'envole dans les airs. J'espère que tu l'entendras.

« Alistair. »

* * *

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit texte malgré le sujet ^^

Je tenais à préciser que je ne sais pas encore si une suite verra le jour, et je n'arrive pas à me décider non plus si je rebondis sur quelque chose de plus joyeux ou si je poursuis dans cette voie. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion, qui compte toujours beaucoup pour moi, soit en review soit en message privé.

Je souhaitais également vous demander si parmi vous il résiderait une âme généreuse avec un talent prononcé pour l'orthographe, car comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir dans ce texte je laisse beaucoup de coquilles (que je ne remarque pas dans mes relecture). Ce serait donc pour travailler (oui c'est un bien grand mot pour cela) avec moi sur mes textes basés sur Dragon Age !

Merci pour votre attention, bonne continuation et surtout bonnes lectures !

 _Happy_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Cette couronne est définitivement trop lourde.**

Trônant sur le sommet de mon crâne, imposant toute sa splendeur dorée, elle me semble insoutenable. Elle m'avait toujours paru déraisonnablement lourde, encore aujourd'hui, alors que je me retrouve seul à supporter sa superbe dorure, la souffrance est multipliée. Je sens mon cou et mes épaules ployer sous son joug. Pourtant, il m'est impossible de la retirer. Elle semble s'être greffée depuis le temps. Cette charge pleine de douleur est mon fardeau. Je ne serais pas digne de celle qui l'a partagé avec moi si je décidais de m'en séparer à la première difficulté. Alors je lutte chaque jour. Je me rends à chaque réunion du Conseil, recevant tous les dignitaires, même les plus infâmes, leur souriant poliment. J'hoche la tête, je trône chaque jour afin d'écouter le moindre souci de mon peuple. Je fais tout pour être le souverain que tous souhaitait, qu'il on crut voir en moi. Le Roi qu'elle attendait que je devienne. Elle a cru en moi si fort, que je ne peux me permettre de la décevoir. Je souhaite plus que tout qu'elle soit heureuse.

Heureuse à mes côtés.

J'y ai cru. J'ai tout fait pour. Peut-être ce que je vais dire paraîtra-t-il égoïste, mais j'ai sacrifié tellement pour demeurer auprès d'elle. Acceptant d'être la personne qu'elle voulait que je sois. Ma Dame compte tellement pour moi, mon cœur ne survit que parce qu'elle m'a retourné mon amour. Que parce qu'elle était à mes côtés. Mais maintenant qu'elle est partie, qu'elle m'a quitté, un simple morceau de papier déposé à la hâte sur notre lit, comme simple au revoir. Tel un chien qu'elle aurait laissé. Voir moins, puisque Vaillant est parti avec elle. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse m'infliger pareille douleur. Pas après ce que nous avions traversé. Pas après l'Enclin, pas après ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Si je n'avais pas connaissance de l'importance de la mission qu'elle a endossée, je l'aurais maudite pour cet abandon, que je ne pense pas avoir mérité. Mais je sais pourquoi elle porte à nouveau l'armure des Gardes des Ombres. Je comprends son désir d'être libre de la souillure. Ce que j'ai le plus de mal à accepter c'est qu'elle ne m'en avait pas fait part. Seule, elle a décidé de mener cette quête impitoyable, sans me demander avis ou conseil. Me laissant la charge du Royaume, alors que de nous deux, c'est elle la tête pensante, celle qui règne réellement dans l'ombre d'un pantin au sourire facile. Elle possède un don pour cela, elle est tellement intelligente que les problèmes diplomatiques lui semblaient amusant. J'aimais regarder le sourire qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle trouvait une solution pour faire danser la noblesse comme elle l'entendait. J'étais stupéfait de l'adresse qu'elle mettait dans ses mots, tantôt mielleux tantôt orageux. C'était impressionnant. Un jour, elle m'avoua que jouer ainsi lui rappelait les cours que sa mère lui donnait sur l'art de parler, marcher, sourire et même danser , il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore … Dans ces moments-là, il me revenait en mémoire que ma Reine était une véritable Dame, excellente aussi bien dans le maniement de l'épée que dans l'art de la révérence. Elissa représente la perfection à elle seule, si dangereuse et si douce. Comment avait-elle pu accepter de passer le restant de sa vie avec un bâtard comme moi ? Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais, puisque je ne savais même pas le lieu où elle se trouvait à présent.

Elle est partie, et je me retrouve seul à porter cette maudite couronne ! Quelle idée lui était venue lorsqu'elle avait décidé de me la poser sur le crâne? … Et de m'installer sur cette énorme chaise …

 **Ce trône est trop inconfortable.**

Si un Roi est censé y passer le plus claire de son temps, pourquoi cela ne peut pas s'avérer plus confortable. Afin que ces heures d'écoute me paraissent plus courtes. Peut-être est-ce pour me garder éveillé le plus longtemps possible, que mon devoir passe avant même mon propre intérêt. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une image derrière la dureté de la pierre, mais force est de constater que cela vous forge un homme !

Ainsi installé je suis censé représenter l'autorité. Tout l'avenir de Férelden repose entre mes mains, un simple mot de travers et tout est fini. Un équilibre si difficile à préserver, un combat de chaque instant. Est-ce qu'un homme seul est capable de pareil exploit ? Serait-ce à ma portée ? Qu'est-ce que je ne vois pas ? L'élément clef m'échappe certainement. Alors pourquoi cette tâche suprême ne me paraissait-elle pas insurmontable avec Elissa ? Etais-je aveugle à ce point ? Ma Reine souffrait ainsi, mais cela ne me parvenait pas. J'ignorais dans quel lugubre rôle elle s'enlisait chaque jour un peu plus, pendant que je m'amusais à défier les chevaliers ou à visiter les forgerons les plus célèbres. Pendant que je rêvais de duel, la pauvre s'occupait de toutes les responsabilités qui m'incombaient à l'origine. Je n'étais pas assez attentif, c'est pourquoi je l'ai perdu. Comme elle a dû se sentir si seule … face à ces monstres trop bien habillés ! Je me contentais uniquement de lui répéter mon amour, mais peut-être les mots ont-ils perdu de leur superbe des premières fois. Elissa a toujours été une femme d'action, préférant périr par l'acier plutôt que de se languir dans un fauteuil trop profond. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mes mots, elle avait besoin d'actes, de preuves. D'un soutien infaillible de la part de celui qu'elle avait choisi pour époux. J'avais définitivement failli à tous mes devoirs.

Je me voilais la face, et cela allait me couter l'amour de ma vie ! Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule confrontée aux insultes de la Cour. Créateur j'aurais dû hausser le ton ! J'aurais dû la protéger, en hurlant sur ceux qui immisçaient ce poison dans son esprit. Bien sûr que j'avais conscience de ce qu'on lui reprochait ! On lui reprochait d'être Garde des Ombres, d'avoir endossé ce rôle et d'être souillée. Mais moi j'étais faible. Ou plutôt je la croyais imperméable aux attaques, comme sur un champ de guerre. Alors que Ma Reine était en difficulté, je ne perçu pas ses signes de faiblesse, et je la laissai s'engouffrer dans d'obscurs retranchements. Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Et si, comble du malheur, il lui arrivait quelque chose … je ne pourrais m'en relever. Alors je partirai avec elle, sans regret je délaisserai cette maudite chaise pour la retrouver dans des lieux plus cléments. Je lui parlerai vrai, j'agirai comme j'aurais dû le faire bien des mois plus tôt.

Si le Créateur me donne la chance de la revoir, de la serrer à nouveau dans mes bras, alors plus jamais je ne serais lâche. Il ne sera plus question de la laisser seule à de tels ennemis. Je serais toujours son bouclier, que la menace soit une engeance ou un nobliau de pacotille ! Je l'aimerais au-delà du possible, je ne la laisserais plus jamais être seule ou même triste. Chaque jour elle se réveillera au milieu de millions de fleurs que j'aurais ramassées, alors même que la nuit me cachait encore leurs couleurs. Qu'importe les épreuves qui nous attendrons, je les affronterai. Pour elle. Je ne peux penser à d'autres jours loin de mon Héroïne, ils me paraissent trop sombres, trop insupportables. Il me faut la retrouver, débusquer sa route et la suivre à ses côtés. Comme durant l'Enclin. Ironiquement, c'est durant cette période de guerre que nous étions les plus proches. Toujours près l'un de l'autre, même au cœur des combats, au temps où je la comprenais rien qu'en croisant son regard. Je la cherchais dans la tempête, je l'entendais entre les éclats de voix et les fracas d'épées. A l'époque nous dansions à l'unisson, loin du poison du Jeu de la noblesse. Peut-être aimait-elle aussi ce jeu. Mais je peux parier tout ce que je possède que, ce qui lui manque le plus, sont nos entrainement. Ceux à l'aube et ceux du crépuscule, ceux où je retenais mes coups lorsque la journée avait été difficile, ceux où elle me hurlait dessus à cause de cela, ceux qui se finissaient par un baiser, mais aussi ceux qui se finissaient simplement en éclat de rire.

Je ne peux plus perdre de temps, les minutes, les heures et les jours passent trop vites. Cette course ne sera pas en ma faveur, mais qu'importe. Il me faut la retrouver avant que le pire ne survienne. Si elle ne se décide pas à donner de nouvelles, et bien c'est moi qui irais à elle.

« Que le Conseil se réunisse en urgence, pas le temps pour le protocole ! »

 **Mes conseillers sont trop incompétents.**

Les voilà en train de pleurnicher sur ma future absence. Je les vois, sournois qu'ils sont, fomenter des plans afin que je ne retrouve pas leur Reine. Ce sont des lâches qui n'osent pas me dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensent tout bas dans le secret de leur esprit perfide ! S'ils ne mettent pas carte sur table immédiatement, je jure devant le Créateur que je les égorge un par un moi-même ! Une seule personne m'assure son soutien indéfectible, et ce depuis le début. Pourtant je vois passer une ombre étrange dans ses yeux, et alors qu'à l'accoutumer elle aime prendre la parole, la voilà à présent silencieuse. Depuis notre combat contre l'Archidémon elle semble avoir vieillie très rapidement, arborant aujourd'hui son sceptre non plus pour amplifier sa magie, mais bien pour s'y appuyer. Pourtant, jamais le temps ne lui enleva la force calme qui réside dans sa voix, dont elle se sert souvent pour faire pencher la balance du bon côté lors de pareille réunion. Mais, en cet instant, les choses ne se déroulent pas de la même manière. La voilà pensive, ses yeux fuyants les miens, murée dans un silence que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Wynne, que me caches-tu ? Ne vois-tu pas ce que ces incapables sont en train de faire ? Ils veulent la déclarer morte le plus vite possible, ils souhaitent la destituer, me l'enlever. Ils veulent me remarier, choisir une nouvelle reine qui serait en mesure de me donner des enfants. Non. Qui serait capable de donner un héritier mâle à ce Royaume. Parce que ce que je désire ne compte pas. Le Royaume et ses sujets d'abord. Ne le vois-tu pas mon amie ? Ou en es-tu parfaitement consciente ? J'ai besoin de ton appui, sinon je ne pourrai pas aller la retrouver. Ils me l'enlèveront. Et je serai seul à jamais, pendant qu'elle se mourra quelque part, ignorée de tous ! Tu le sais que je ne le permettrai pas … Alors pourquoi m'ignores-tu ?

Mon poing vient frapper la table, renversant les différents verres et encriers qui pouvaient la peupler. Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu agir ainsi, mais leurs piaillements et leurs désintérêts commencent à susciter ma colère. Mon corps, animé d'une force propre, a agi sans attendre l'accord de mon esprit. Mais voilà qui était fait. J'avais fait taire les importuns et l'attention de Wynne m'était revenue. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, jamais je ne m'étais imposer de la sorte lors d'un Conseil. En général, je ne faisais que m'asseoir en prêtant une oreille distraite à leur charabia. Mais tout ça était terminé. J'étais à la tête de ce pays! À moi donc de prendre les décisions, à moi de savoir quand écouter mais surtout quand parler. Personne ne me prendrait cette place qu'Elissa a souhaitée pour moi. J'allais enfin commencer à régner.

Aujourd'hui je deviens Roi.

Je les ai tous regardé d'un air sévère,un à un, ces cinq idiots. Puis, en face de moi, à l'opposé de la table, mes yeux se sont arrêtés. Wynne avait relevé la tête, et je pouvais à présent contempler le tourbillon d'incertitude qui régnait en elle. Il était temps de se dire les choses, honnêtement. Je ne laisserai plus rien passer. Je veux savoir, et j'obtiendrai les réponses à mes questions, même si pour cela je dois rester dans cette salle pendant le double d'une éternité. Après tout … Qu'est-ce qu'autant de temps sans l'être aimé à nos côtés. Dérisoire, voilà ce que c'est ! Un gaspillage de secondes ! Je ne pouvais le permettre.

« Je pars demain aux premières lueurs du jour. Veuillez prévenir dix de nos meilleurs combattants. »

L'annonce était faite. Et son impact était total. Voilà l'élite de mon pays, ceux qui ont été choisi pour organiser le Royaume à mes côtés, pour me conseiller, les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction. Pourtant les protestations ne viennent pas. Cela n'augure rien de bon. Je sens que quelque chose se prépare. Mais quoi …

 **Mon esprit est trop embrouillé.**

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir clairement. Wynne vient de se lever, elle nous domine tous de sa hauteur, mais son visage n'est pas conquérant. Je ne vois rien à travers elle. La voilà fermée, sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi. Ses yeux braqués sur moi essayaient de me faire passer un message capital, qui n'allait certainement pas me plaire. Jamais elle n'avait été ainsi. Même après le départ d'Elissa elle avait toujours été à mes côtés, pour me soutenir, pour ne pas me laisser m'apitoyer sur ma situation. C'est aussi grâce à elle que je suis parvenu à pareille décision. Je me suis réveillé ! Enfin, dira-t-on. Mais qu'importe, l'important est que j'ai conscience des problèmes qui se présentent à nous, et je suis paré à y faire face dignement.

Alors pourquoi ce nœud à l'estomac et cette boule dans ma gorge ? Pourquoi mes mains tremblent ainsi ? L'appréhension me gagne et ce n'est pas bon signe. Le silence me gêne plus que de raison. Je devrais me lever immédiatement, ne leur laissant ainsi pas le temps de répliquer, pas même à Wynne. Pourquoi le ferait-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle est comme une mère pour Elissa, ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de la laisser dépérir au loin. Pourtant je reste là, assis, sans bouger ni parler. Seules mes mains semblent se mouvoir sans mon autorisation, et rien n'y fait. Je ne parviens pas à stopper ces spasmes. Mon corps a l'impression d'être à l'aube d'une nouvelle bataille, sur le point de fondre sur un ennemi que mon esprit ne perçoit pas encore. Quelque chose de mauvais est en train de se produire. Le reste des conseillers semblent rassurés depuis que leur ainée est debout prête à détruire mes rêves. Wynne n'est plus de mon côté. Elle est des leurs à présent. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas quelles sont ses intentions … Mon sang pulse beaucoup trop vite. Quelle est cette adrénaline ? Tous les pores de ma peau peuvent me dire que l'atmosphère a changé et que le combat commence. Comme les tambours avant une bataille, les raclements de gorge légers de mon interlocutrice sonnent le début de la guerre. Une fois engagée là-dedans impossible d'en sortir. A moins d'être le vainqueur. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il au perdant cette fois ? Car cet affrontement n'est pas comme les autres, je n'en connais pas les règles. Pourtant, il me faudra le gagner aussi, sinon je ne pourrai pas retourner auprès de ma Reine.

Personne ne parle. Le silence avant la tempête n'est-ce pas ? Wynne venait de me défier. Je devais y répondre, je devais accepter ce maudit duel. Mais comment me confronter à cette femme qui a tant fait pour moi ? Cette vieille femme qui fut toujours à nos côtés lors des combats, et lors de problèmes plus personnels. Y arriverais-je seulement ? Il le faut! Pour Elissa.

Alors, comme d'autres auraient ramassé un gant jeter à terre, je me suis levé, lui faisant face de toute ma carrure, nettement plus imposante que sa frêle silhouette. Elle ne broncha pourtant pas. Elle a compris que je ne me laisserai pas faire sans me battre. Mais cela ne semble pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Au contraire, je vois paraitre un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres pâles. Et ses mains serrent de plus belle son sceptre magnifiquement sculpté. Du coin de l'œil, je peux également voir les conseillers bomber le torse. Se cacher derrière l'unique femme du Conseil, qui n'est plus de première jeunesse … Les hommes qui m'entourent sont véritablement courageux, heureusement qu'ils sont là pour gouverner le Royaume ! Toutefois il serait fou de ma part de sous-estimer Wynne. Ce sera une adversaire des plus redoutables. J'avoue même volontiers que la peur me ronge de l'intérieur. Pour me donner contenance et ne pas perdre face, je pose une main nonchalamment sur le pommeau de mon épée toujours à mon côté. Que m'a dit Elissa le premier jour de mon règne ? « Tu dois impressionner, sans effrayer ». Il était enfin temps de mettre à profit ses sages enseignements. Quel tristesse que cela se fasse contre un membre de ma propre famille.

Les yeux de Wynne ont changé de lueur, la bataille vient de commencer.

« Majesté, je suis contre. »

Pourquoi vous Wynne ?

« Et pourquoi cela je vous prie ? »

Je t'en prie Wynne retire toi …

« Je dois penser au bien du peuple avant celui de la petite personne du Roi. »

Oh. Ma douce amie … quel poignard viens-tu me plonger en plein cœur ?

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

S'il te plait, laisse-moi aller la chercher …

« Elissa Cousland est partie depuis maintenant près d'un an, sans jamais donner de nouvelles. Par ailleurs cela va bientôt faire dix ans que vous régnez sur Férelden Majesté, mais aucun héritier n'a encore vu le jour. Et la situation du Royaume n'est pas encore assez stable pour que nous nous permettions de le laisser face à pareille incertitude, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec les mages de Golefalois. Je vous prierais donc de bien vouloir prendre en compte les demandes du Conseil. »

Pas sur ce chemin. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses ?

« Et quelles sont-elles ?»

Ne nous fais pas ça !

« Elissa Cousland est définitivement portée disparue. Pour cette raison, il vous est tout à fait possible de rompre les liens qui vous unissent afin d'en former de nouveaux. Le Conseil a déjà répertorié un certain nombre de partis intéressants. »

Mon cœur est brisé. Tout mon corps devient las, je ne tiens plus. La chaise émet un grincement sinistre lorsque je tombe littéralement contre son dossier. Wynne reste debout contemplant son œuvre. Je ne peux pas y croire. Ils sont tous contre moi. Rapidement on me fait parvenir une liste, il y a trois noms que je ne connais pas.

J'ai perdu.

 **Cette salle est trop bruyante.**

Les voilà tous en train de discuter de laquelle de ces jeunes femmes ferait une meilleure Reine. Tous commencent à me donner mal au crâne, et lorsque je regarde leurs visages, la nausée me vient. Seul un visage me parait impossible à contempler, la trahison est trop grande. Je n'y arrive plus, j'abandonne. Encore une fois, mais je m'en moque. Il n'y a plus rien pour lequel je veuille me battre. Il n'y a plus rien que je ne veuille faire. Qu'il me choisisse une autre épouse, jamais je ne l'accepterai. Elle portera peut-être mon nom, mais jamais mon enfant. Elle partagera peut-être ma vie, mais pas mon cœur. Ce dernier venant de perdre espoir, avant de s'éteindre à jamais. Je ne suis plus qu'un corps sans avenir, sans rêve. Je suis peut-être Roi mais les choix ne semblent pas m'appartenir.

C'est la fin. Déjà. Ma douce Elissa pourras-tu seulement un jour me pardonner de t'avoir laissé toute seule ? Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Si je savais où tu étais … As-tu froid ? Je me rappelle que tu n'aimais pas avoir froid. Lorsque nous voyagions tu dormais toujours au plus près du feu. Puis je suis venu partager ta couche, et dans le secret de la nuit, tu te blottissais tout le temps au creux de mes bras. Jamais plus nous ne dormions seuls. Mon sommeil était toujours plus doux et plus profond lorsque je te tenais ainsi contre mon cœur. Depuis que tu es partie, mes nuits ressemblent aux journées. Je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil, et le vent glacial qui s'insinue en moi ne semble plus vouloir me quitter. Maintenant c'est moi qui ne supporte plus le froid que tu as laissé contre mon torse. Un vide que rien ne pourra jamais combler. Pas même le corps d'une autre femme.

J'en avais assez de tout ce bruit, de toutes ces paroles dont ils ne connaissaient pas le véritable sens. Ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de tout ce que cela allait engendrer sur ma vie. Mais comme l'avait dit Wynne, ce n'était pas mon bien-être personnel qui comptait. La personne du Roi n'avait guère d'importance, c'était son symbole qui primait. Et le Roi devait assurer la continuité du Royaume, une stabilité que le peuple mérite. Pourtant, avec la disparition d'Elissa, je n'avais cure de toutes ces choses. Même si Ma Reine m'aurait mis à terre pour de tels mots, ce n'était plus rien maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui est Bien ? Qu'est-ce qui est Mal ? Je ne sais plus. Pire, je m'en moque.

C'est ça. Je suis égoïste. Je ne suis pas un Roi. Pourquoi en prendrais-je la place ? Je ne devais pas rester ici. Serait-ce cela la solution ? Devenir l'homme le plus lâche que Thédas ait connu ?

Lorsque je relevai la tête, ce sont les yeux inquisiteurs de Wynne qui m'accueillirent. Etait-ce là un plan vieille femme ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Une preuve de mon amour pour notre amie commune ? Tu essayes de me faire prendre conscience de quelque chose … Il me suffit de comprendre quoi. J'ai beau chercher dans ton regard, les preuves sont trop minces. Ou me laisses-tu un choix ? Demeurer sur mon trône inconfortable avec une femme inconnue à mes côtés, ou tout abandonner pour Elissa. Deux choix … Est-ce tout ?

Non. Elissa ne me le pardonnerais jamais, et je ne pourrais me regarder en face si j'abandonnais Férelden ainsi. Mais jamais je ne supporterais de prendre une autre femme.

Que faire ?

Un choix, c'est certain. Mais lequel est le bon ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Le bon choix sera le mien, qu'importe ce que les gens diront.

« Cela suffit ! »

J'entends ma voix raisonner dans la salle. Leur tension est palpable, et étrangement cela commence à me ravir de les faire ainsi s'inquiéter. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Elissa aime jouer avec leurs nerfs. C'est affreusement satisfaisant.

Ils sont tous suspendu à mes lèvres, sauf Wynne qui semble satisfaite. Me mettre à terre pour que je me relève plus grand, c'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Mon amie, il semble qu'Elissa vous ait déteinte dessus.

« Je ne prendrai pas d'autre femme. »

Les voilà tous debout, pointant du doigt divers papiers, jouant à qui hurlera le plus fort pour mieux se faire entendre. Leurs visages virent au rouge cramoisi à mesure qu'ils s'époumonent. Je devais prendre conscience de mes pleins pouvoirs. Le Conseil porte bien son nom. Face à la voix du Roi ils ne sont rien, que murmures dans la tempête. Malgré leur colère ou leur indignation, mon opinion prévôt. _Je_ suis celui qui dirige. Lorsque leur conseil avisé ne me semble pas utile, je ne peux que les balayer d'un revers de main.

« Et je ne veux pas entendre le moindre de vous contester ma décision, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de lui retirer ses fonctions ainsi que ses avantages bien évidemment. »

Et c'est en Roi que je leur ai tourné le dos, partant en direction de mes appartements afin de me préparer à partir au matin suivant. Encore quelques exclamations fusèrent, mais je les ignorais. Je devais partir, la route serait longue demain. Peut-être même sera-t-elle interminable.

Mais dans cette ambiance assourdissante, des bruits de pas inconnus me parvinrent. Et alors que mes conseillers se taisaient un à un, je contemplais le jeune messager essoufflé. Le pauvre petit, tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Dans sa main droite un vieux morceau de papier tâché de sang attira mon regard. Qu'était-ce encore ?

« Parle. »

Ses yeux se posèrent difficilement sur moi. De l'appréhension. La nouvelle ne semblait pas être bonne. En moi je priais secrètement pour que ce ne soit pas une nouvelle entourloupe d'Orlaïs, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de jouer avec eux pour le moment. Les orlésiens auront bientôt de mes nouvelles, mais pour l'instant je devais m'absenter. Et le plus tôt serait préférable.

« Majesté, la Reine … »

Qu'avait-il dit ? Dans ma tête le temps s'arrêta lorsque j'entendis son titre être prononcé. Et il ne repris son cours que lorsque je fus à ses côtés lui arrachant le message des mains. Je n'arrivais pas à lire convenablement, mes mains s'agitaient nerveusement, et des larmes commencèrent à doucement envahir mes yeux.

Une fois parvenu à décrypter l'écriture approximative, je ne fus plus moi-même. Tremblant de rage je cognais et frappais tout ce que je voyais. Les chaises, les tables, les papiers et encriers, bientôt plus rien ne fut vraiment à sa place. La tempête faisait rage en mon esprit, je ne parvenais plus à aligner deux pensées censées. Ma voix se cassa dans un hurlement furieux. Je ne pouvais pas parler, seuls des cris incompréhensibles parvenaient à sortir de ma gorge. La chaleur me prit. La tête me tourna. Et rapidement tout ce qui composait mon environnement disparu dans un tourbillon de souvenir. J'étais comme une bête, et rien ne pourrait m'arrêté. Elle aurait pu, elle savait comment faire. Mais j'étais tout seul.

Seul.

C'est uniquement lorsque je sentis la main délicate de Wynne sur mon visage que je compris qu'il fallait m'apaiser. Pourtant je ne savais pas comment procéder. Je n'avais faim que de vengeance, jamais je n'aurais de répit avant d'avoir trancher la gorge de tous mes ennemis.

« Il vous faut vous calmer Majesté. »

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je sentis juste mes jambes me lâcher, puis le sol froid. J'avais les joues humides de toutes les larmes que je n'avais pas osé verser depuis son départ.

« Allons la récupérer, Alistair. »

* * *

Tout d'abord merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre, qui vient de faire passer Par où finir ? d'un One-Shot à une histoire de 4 chapitres au total.  
Il n'était en effet pas prévu de donner une suite à ce premier chapitre centré sur Elissa, mais grâce au fantastique soutien d'ArynLuna et de ses encouragements déterminants, voilà que deux autres chapitres sont en préparation. Alors un grand merci à elle !

Par ailleurs vous remarquerez que les deux derniers chapitres seront un peu particuliers, mais je vous en dirais plus dès la sortie du troisième.

Sur ce je vous souhaite d'agréables lectures.

Happy


	3. Chapitre 3 Bad Ending

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !

Voilà, après beaucoup de réécriture, le chapitre 3 dans sa version "Bad Ending" puisque autant finir par "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants". Alors avant d'en arriver là, voici celle qui m'a fait sortir mes mouchoirs alors que j'étais moi-même à l'écriture ! Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

Je précise que ceux qui ne veulent pas connaître la Fin Triste, pas de soucis la deuxième version "Good Ending" se fera moins attendre que celle-ci.

Alors sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous remercie pour votre attention !

* * *

 **La ville est trop bruyante.**

Tous Dénérim est venu, que dis-je … Tout Thédas est là. Il y a tant de visages, certains connus, d'autres non. Il a des personnes qui me sont indispensables, dont j'ai besoin de la présence en ces heures terriblement douloureuses. Et il y en a d'autres dont la simple participation est une insulte à tout ce qu'elle était et représentait pour moi. Mais je ne dis rien, toute ma volonté mobilisée pour m'empêcher de courir vers son corps. Alors je reste prostré là, devant l'entrée principale du palais dans lequel elle m'a enfermé il y a quelques années déjà. Au début il y avait du bon, j'avais ce que tous les hommes avaient toujours recherché à travers les âges. Je détenais le pouvoir sur l'intégralité d'un Royaume, j'étais un héros aux yeux de tous, et j'avais épousé la femme la plus belle et la plus intelligente d'entre toutes. Il ne pouvait exister homme plus heureux que moi. Mais comme la rose fane, le bonheur s'amenuise jusqu'à disparaitre. Il y a les doutes qui viennent nous prendre et nous emporter loin de nos tendres sentiments, puis la peur surgit comme l'ennemi invisible perfide qu'elle est, nous volant les derniers espoirs que nous portions. Notre histoire n'échappa pas à ce destin maudit. Puisque le doute vint, l'absence d'héritier nous rongeait. Pourtant nous le savions que procréer était impossible pour des personnes souillées telles que nous, alors pourquoi ce constat si frappant ? Si seulement tu m'avais écouté, nous serions encore Gardes des Ombres, vadrouillant sur tous les chemins existant ou à créer, sans avoir peur de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Mais tu as insisté.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en Anora » me répétais-tu. « Tu es ce que le peuple attends, ce que les gens désire. Tu les aimeras, tous autant qu'ils sont. Tu les protégeras. »

Tu voyais bien des choses en moi. Alors que je ne constatais qu'un lâche, avec juste cette peur d'échouer bien ancrée dans ses entrailles. Grâce à toi je découvrais un nouvel Alistair plein de force et de volonté, un homme que jamais je n'aurais cru abriter. Pourtant ta confiance fut totale, et ton amour plus encore.

Mais voilà où tout cela te mène. Sur cette stèle mortuaire portée par notre garde personnelle, que chacun conduit, la mine basse, jusqu'au palais où tu pourras trouver le repos. Tu connaissais tous ces hommes, tu me les as tous présenté. Nous connaissons leur nom, certains étaient même devenus des proches avec lesquels nous avons apprécié passer nos soirées. Mais parmi tous, il y en a un tout particulier que tu appréciais. Ce jeune elfe venu du bas-cloître que tu as sauvé un jour de marché. Il avait volé un peu de pain à la boulangerie du coin, _pour nourrir sa famille depuis bien trop longtemps affamée_ t'avait-il dit de sa petite voix cassé. Il devait être conduit devant nos tribunaux pour recevoir la peine infligée aux voleurs, punition bien alourdie à cause de ses oreilles pointues.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le bas-cloître seul, Alistair. Agissons, maintenant. » C'est ce que tu m'as dit, alors je t'ai approuvé. Tu voulais le bien de tout le monde, et c'était admirable. Que tu étais belle dans ces moments, que je t'aimais.

Tu l'as toi-même formé, lui et plusieurs autres elfes du bas-cloître. Bientôt une grande partie d'entre eux rejoignait les rangs de nos armées, et Voronwë rejoignit ton escorte personnelle. Tous les postes du château accueillir ces jeunes gens avides d'aider leur famille à sortir de la misère. Aujourd'hui non loin de moi il y a d'ailleurs ta Première Dame de Compagnie Oilossë qui devint rapidement ton amie, et qui aujourd'hui pleure ta disparition.

Les voilà maintenant condamnés à verser toutes leurs larmes pour celle qui les a délivrés, pour celle qui leur a redonné l'espoir de vivre dans ce monde qui ne voulait pas d'eux. Tu as prouvé à quel point nous tenions à eux, comme à tous ces gens que nous avions juré de protéger. Varonwë vacille presque sous le point de cette dalle de pierre sur laquelle tu es couchée, et qu'il essaye de porter sans fléchir. Je le vois, n'osant pas lever les yeux, qui laisse couler ses larmes sur le sol de la citée. Comme moi, et comme tous ceux qui t'aimaient, il a ce sentiment d'avoir échoué à la plus grande entreprise de sa vie.

Tu nous as quittés. Sans un au revoir. Juste un bout de papier me disant qu'il fallait résoudre le problème de la souillure. Crois-moi si je te le dis, j'aurais préféré milles morts plutôt que de te perdre pour cette tâche qui me parait bien insignifiante maintenant. Mais tu y tenais tellement. Tu désirais cet enfant, je le sais. Pas pour le Royaume, pas pour maintenir la stabilité de notre pseudo lignée, non tu voulais un enfant de notre sang juste pour que nous puissions l'aimer. Pour que tu puisses être sa mère. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison, le reste n'était que très secondaire, de simples effets bénéfiques sans aucun intérêt.

Mais moi, tout ce que je veux à présent, c'est mon épouse. Et pourtant je ne peux pas l'avoir.

Parce que la douce Elissa Cousland est morte, loin de moi.

 **Il y a trop de larmes sur les joues.**

Tout le monde pleure, et tu sais pourquoi Elissa ? Parce que tous t'aimait, sans exception. Leur sauveuse, leur guide, n'est plus. Leur amie ne viendra plus leur adresser ce sourire dont tu avais la spécialité, et qui avait le don de réchauffer le plus froid des cœurs. Le manque que ta disparition a créé est impossible à combler. Il n'y a aucune alternative au rayon de soleil que tu étais pour nous, humbles êtres humains qui profitaient allégrement de l'importance que tu leur accordais. Alors je me contente de les regarder verser encore et encore des larmes amères de regret et de chagrin. Je vois leurs joues inondées de toute cette eau qui ne vient pas du ciel. Je les contemple en train de prier, ou bien au contraire, maudire le Créateur de son impuissance face à ton départ.

Je les observe tous. Mais moi je ne pleure pas. Mes joues son sèches, et je n'ai que faire du Créateur. Je n'ai plus la force de verser ses larmes que je sens pourtant bien présentes. Je suis trop faible pour pleurer, je suis fatigué. Je n'ose même pas te regarder toi, dans cette robe blanche que l'on t'a mise pour l'occasion. J'ai peur de te voir trembler de froid à cause de la pierre dure et sombre sur laquelle on t'a mise. Non. Pire que tout je crains de ne pas te voir bouger, que tu sois juste là inerte, les yeux fermés et les lèvres bleues. Ne m'oblige pas à te voir ainsi.

Je suis fatigué. Qu'on me laisse juste dans un coin, sans rien me demander.

Mais voilà, tu m'as fait Roi, et tu es la Reine. Alors je dois attendre sans bouger que tu arrives jusqu'en haut de ces marches où je me trouve. Je dois patiemment contempler la colonne, que tu présides, arriver à moi. Parce que c'est la coutume, comprends-tu ? Il faut que tout le monde sache que tu es morte, que je ne te cache pas dans le château pour te garder uniquement pour ma petite personne. Alors ta garde rapprochée doit te faire traverser l'avenue principale une dernière fois, allongée sur cette horrible stèle, toute de blanche vêtue.

Ridicule ? Oui, je le pense aussi. Mais le pire n'est pas là. Car depuis, bientôt trois jours, que ton corps est au château, je n'ai pas eu le droit de te voir, pas le droit de prendre tes mains dans les miennes, pas eu le droit de te pleurer. Il fallait te préparer m'a-t-on dit. Il fallait soigner les blessures apparentes, te maquiller, t'habiller de manière appropriée -si ça ne tenait qu'à moi on t'aurait rendu honneur en te laissant ton armure de Garde-, puis t'accorder les dernières prières pour que ton âme repose en paix. Que de foutaises ! Alors que mon cœur mort attendait dans une autre pièce bien au chaud dans ma carcasse affalée par terre. Tu aurais eu honte de ton Roi si tu l'avais vu ainsi vautré par terre, descendant toutes les bouteilles d'alcool passant entre ses mains. Une loque.

Puis le grand jour était arrivé ! Que d'activité dans cette maudite demeure où tu ne marcheras plus. Le tailleur m'a emmerdé pendant des heures pour découper la stupide tunique que je porte en ce moment-même pour t'accueillir une dernière fois chez toi. Alors là tu m'aurais trouvé resplendissant, tout propret que je suis, tout bien droit que je me tiens.

Mais trêve de mots inutiles. Te voilà devant moi. Tes gardes sont à bout, je vois leurs jambes trembler et leurs yeux rouges. Pourtant ils ne fléchissent pas devant moi, eux aussi luttent pour se tenir aussi droit. Parmi eux Varonwë me regarde plus intensément. Je sais qu'il essaye de me faire parvenir un message à travers le vert de ses yeux, mais je n'ai pas envie de décrypter ce fameux mot. Bien sûr qu'il est triste et qu'il m'adresse tout son soutien ! Je le sais, tous le font depuis que nous avons appris ta mort ! J'en ai assez de leurs pitoyables excuses … Ne comprennent-ils pas que ça ne te ramènera pas ? Alors qu'il la garde leur foutue pitié ! Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Non. J'avais juste besoin de toi, et tu es partie.

Toute cette mascarade est ridicule. J'aimerais t'adresser tous les reproches que j'ai au fond du cœur, te crier dessus. Au moins tu serais bien vivante. Mais je ne le peux, car rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute. Au contraire, c'est à moi que je dois adresser toute cette hargne. Contre ma stupidité de ne pas t'avoir suivie, de ne pas t'avoir accompagné dans ce voyage sans retour que tu avais entrepris sans vraiment t'en rendre compte. J'aurais dû laisser tomber cette stupide couronne le jour-même où j'ai lu ton message, afin de rester à tes côtés. Rien n'avait de réelle importance sans toi, seule ta présence me procurait le bonheur que je désirais. Nous n'avions pas besoin de ce pouvoir, de l'étiquette de la cours, des Conseillers, des nobles.

Nous n'avions pas besoin d'enfant.

 **Il fait trop froid.**

La crypte dans laquelle je t'ai accompagné, entouré des représentants de la Chantrie, mais aussi et surtout de nos compagnons et amis, est glaciale. Il y a bien longtemps qu'aucun être vivant n'y avait pénétré. Il y fait si noir, si humide, à tel point que la lumière des bougies a du mal à vaincre cette épaisse obscurité. Nos yeux ne discernent pas grand-chose, il faut se méfier du moindre pas que nous faisons si nous ne voulons pas chuter.

Ou peut-être est-ce là la solution ? Juste tomber, se briser la nuque, et te rejoindre. Mais même cela je ne le peux pas. Car vois-tu, à ma droite il y Wynne, celle qui fut comme une mère pour nous. Elle a du mal à marcher seule, et je doute que cela soit dû à son âge sur lequel nous aimions plaisanter. Depuis l'annonce de ta mort elle ne s'alimente presque plus, ne dors plus, de même qu'elle refuse d'adresser un mot à qui que ce soit. Elle est si faible, à croire que t'attendre était la seule chose pour laquelle elle se refusait de sombrer dans ce sommeil éternel. Puis elle a appris que tu l'avais devancée, que tu nous avais abandonné. Alors elle essaye de te rattraper dans ta chute, sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas elle qui te remontera, mais bien toi qui l'entrainera. J'essaye pourtant de l'empêcher de sombrer à tes côtés, mais rien n'y fait, je la sens me glisser des doigts comme toi lorsque tu es partie.

Mais ce n'est pas la seule. Au bout de cette farandole de personnes, cette colonne d'inconnue qui se tient derrière moi, il y en a un autre qui se tapi dans l'ombre pensant pouvoir dissimuler sa peine. Cet assassin qui avait le don pour tourner à la rigolade toutes les situations dramatiques que nous avons traversées, et bien aujourd'hui il ne rit plus. Il est terne, affaibli comme un chiot venant de perdre sa mère. Sans repère, lui aussi a pleuré, caché par l'obscurité qu'il apprécie tant. Je l'ai vu au loin, les mains sur le visage tentant d'effacer les sillons qu'avaient creusé les larmes vicieuses.

Wynne, Zevran, mais aussi Varonwë et Oilossë. Ils sont là pour toi, mais tu ne les vois pas. J'ai beaucoup observé ton visage durant la longue marche qui nous menait au caveau dans lequel tu vas reposer. Tu gardes égoïstement les yeux fermés, pensant certainement que cela nous fera pleurer plus fort. Tes traits sont tranquilles, j'ai l'impression étrange que tu vas te réveiller, et que tous nous partirons loin. Mais malgré le mouvement saccadé qu'imposent tes porteurs tu ne bouges pas, aucun tremblement, aucun frisson. Et avant que je ne me rende compte du temps passé à te regarder, tes gardes s'arrêtent face à ce rectangle en pierre dont le couvercle a été posé sur le côté.

La pierre est parfaitement lisse et magnifiquement blanche, mais lorsque je pose la main dessus une dure réalité s'impose à moi. Elle est aussi froide que ta peau.

Alors c'est à cela que se résume la mort ? Du froid.

Mais cela n'est pas celui que l'on affronte durant les rudes hivers, ce n'est pas celui qui souffle au sommet des montagnes, ce n'est pas celui qui vient griffer la peau. Ce froid-là est différent, il n'y a qu'un sentiment de rien. Une absence. Comme celle que tu as laissé contre moi la nuit, c'est la même sensation. Un vide démesuré. Et rien ne semble en mesure de nous réchauffer, pas même le bras de Wynne contre le mien, ni la main de Zevran sur mon épaule. Pas même le regard de Morrigan qui est certainement resté bien cachée dans la foule dehors, enfin, du moins pensait-elle s'être dissimulée à moi. Mais je l'ai vue tu sais, elle te regardait, et pour la première fois j'eus l'impression de voir la femme qu'elle dissimule derrière son arrogance. Je l'ai vu porter la main à sa bouche, comme pour retenir une bile acide qui lui remontait du fin fond de son être. Si j'avais été plus près, je pense que j'aurais remarqué un tremblement dans ses gestes, et une larme même rouler le long de sa joue. Elle t'aimait beaucoup, je pense. Et elle s'en voulait certainement pour toutes les épreuves qu'elle t'a imposées.

La personne qui m'a le plus étonnée fut Léliana. Elle était si loin, et si dissimulée par les gardes de son Inquisition, que je n'aperçus pas ses gestes. Jamais nos regards ne se sont croisés. Seule une chose me parvint, il s'agissait de la silhouette de son amie et leader. Je me rappelle l'avoir déjà croisée lors de cette histoire compliquée avec les mages. Mais ce jour-là elle ne m'avait pas paru si grande, l'elfe qu'elle était n'était pas aussi affreusement pleine de certitude que celle que j'aperçu aujourd'hui.

L'Inquisitrice en personne à tes funérailles, mon amour. Un très joli coup politique de sa part. Comment mieux se servir de ton image d'Héroïne de Férelden, que de venir te rendre honneur durant ton dernier voyage ? Le Jeu ne m'aura jamais autant dégouté qu'en ce moment.

« Majesté ?

\- Laissez-moi seul avec elle maintenant. Je ne veux plus _personne_. »

Ils t'ont rapidement mis dans cette boite misérable, puis ils sont partis. Zevran aida Wynne à se mouvoir jusqu'à la sortie, mais ce ne fut pas chose aisée, elle pleurait tellement, elle criait aussi avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. A croire que ces quelques jours de silence lui avait rendu sa voix d'en temps. Elle se débattait de la prise de notre ami, elle hurlait qu'on lui rende sa fille.

Sa _fille_ , Elissa.

La vieille femme était détruite, parce que tout ce qui comptait, c'était que tu sois heureuse et en bonne santé. Mais tout est fini maintenant. Et elle s'est éloignée la mine basse, éplorée entre les bras de cet assassin dont les yeux continuait de verser leurs larmes salées.

Je sais qu'elle aurait souhaité rester jusqu'à la fermeture du cercueil. Mais je ne le permettais pas. Je voulais t'avoir pour moi seul. Qu'importe si elle me déteste plus tard, si elle avait perdu une fille, j'avais perdu ma raison de vivre. J'avais perdu ma femme. Alors rien qu'une dernière fois, je voulais être à ses côtés, l'accompagner jusqu'à la fin de son voyage. Juste être avec toi jusqu'au bout, comme nous nous le sommes promis il y a longtemps, alors que tout nous semblait désespéré.

Je caresse délicatement, du bout des doigts, la peau de ton visage. Si fine, si fragile, alors que mise à l'épreuve de tant de rudesse et d'horreur.

Créateur tu es si froide … toi qui en a horreur. Quel cauchemar traverses-tu mon aimée ? Pourquoi es-tu toute seule là-bas ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour venir à tes côtés ? Pourquoi dois-je être celui qui reste à la fin ? Je n'ai jamais voulu ça …

Alors pourquoi me l'impose-t-on ?

Je t'aime tant ! Alors pourquoi pars-tu !

Me voilà en train de pleurer tout mon chagrin au-dessus de ton visage endormi à jamais. Les larmes coulent et je n'arrive plus à respirer, j'ai tellement mal ! J'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache le cœur pour l'enfermer avec toi dans cette tombe de pierre. Je voudrais que tu sois là à ma place, et qu'importe si c'est moi qui dois me tenir à la tienne. Si c'était toi … si tu étais en vie à ma place tu saurais quoi faire. Tu sais _toujours_ quoi faire ! Elissa s'il te plait … ne pars pas. Pas maintenant, on a le temps. Si tu t'en va maintenant jamais plus je ne pourrais te rejoindre, parce que si l'Appel survient c'est aux Tréfonds que mon corps finira. Séparés ! Voilà ce que nous sommes … Et j'enrage tellement.

Je suis fatigué Elissa, prends-moi avec toi.

Qu'importe s'il fait froid.

Qu'importe s'il fait noir.

Qu'importe si la peur y règne.

Tu y seras n'est-ce pas ? Et je serais là-bas avec toi. Et on arpentera cette horreur ensemble. Et ça ira. Je serais là, et toi aussi.

Et ça ira.

Parce que je t'aime.

Parce que rien n'est mieux que d'être dans tes bras.

Parce qu'ensemble rien ne me parait impossible.

Parce que c'est toi.

Et que je suis faible sans toi.

Et ça ira.

Parce que je t'aime.

« Alors pourquoi suis-je là à pleurer ! Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas ! Bon sang Elissa … S'il te plait … »

 **Ce Roi est trop faible.**

Voilà ceux que pensent les hommes en train de hisser cet hideux couvercle sur ton tombeau. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils enferment la seule lumière qu'il existe en ce monde, que jamais plus je ne verrais si tu n'es pas là pour éclairer mon chemin.

Je n'arrive plus à tenir debout, à genoux aux cotés de la pierre froide, j'implore le Créateur de te rendre à moi. Je hurle à m'en déchirer la voix, mais ce n'est pas grave, s'il seulement il peut m'entendre.

Mais il ne me répond pas, à quoi peut-il donc bien servir si ce n'est pour sauver ceux qui le méritent ! A la place Varonwë, revenu t'enfermer, se glisse sous un de mes bras. Le pauvre garçon doit utiliser tout le peu de force qu'il lui reste pour me soulever de terre, et arracher ma main qui reste agrippée à la pierre qui te renferme. J'ai beau m'époumoner, il ne m'écoute pas et m'entraine loin de toi.

Oh mon Amour … Je ne te vois plus, et bientôt je ne verrais plus la pierre qui te protège. J'arrive à peine à discerner les formes au travers des larmes qui me brûlent les yeux, mais pourtant je sens que l'on t'arrache une ultime fois à moi. Et toutes les fibres de mon être en souffrent …

Je ne peux rien y faire. Je pars malgré moi.

C'en est finit de moi. Mais je ne peux pas laisser le Royaume livrer à lui-même. Je dois au moins mettre les choses au clair avant … avant de partir aussi. Je leur dois bien cela.

Le Roi n'a pas le droit de faiblir et de se recueillir. Il est détestable de voir que la mort de ma femme provoque un tel tourment politique, qui m'incombe de calmer, d'apaiser au détriment de mon deuil. Il me faut remettre à plat la situation, je dois protéger ceux affaiblis par ta disparition, et de remettre à leur place ceux qui s'en sentent grandis. Protéger les faibles et les défendre des puissants. Je n'ai pas le droit de partir et les abandonner, tu ne me l'aurais pas pardonné. Tu avais ce sens suprême de la justice, tu tenais en horreur ces grands nobles qui ont la fâcheuse tendance à mépriser leur peuple ou d'en maltraiter une grande partie. Tu n'hésitais pas à tirer l'épée pour faire ployer ces gens que tu vomissais, et protéger ceux que tu as à cœur de sauver.

Si jamais j'abandonnais nos amis elfes, qui ont enfin réussi à obtenir une place à Dénérim, jamais plus je ne pourrais me tenir devant toi, même au-delà du monde que nous connaissons. Il me faut leur assurer un avenir avant de me retirer définitivement. Nous ne nous retrouverons pas tout de suite ma Reine, mais une fois cette entreprise finie nous serons à jamais ensemble. Et cette vision me comble de bonheur, et me donne la force de continuer encore pour un temps toute cette mascarade qu'ils nomment politique. Alors je te prie de bien vouloir m'attendre encore un peu, juste l'instant de jouer au Roi. Après, plus jamais je ne te ferais attendre.

Ton courageux garde me relâcha face à la porte qui mène au Trône. Je sais qu'à partir de là je ne peux plus être faible, je ne peux plus pleurer. Il le sait comme moi, alors il s'éloigne, non sans m'adresser un dernier regard chaleureux et désolé. Il ne peut plus rien pour moi, je dois affronter les serpents qui retiennent leur venin depuis quelque temps déjà. Il est l'heure d'être fort, de ne pas fléchir. Si tu es encore là près de moi, prête-moi la force que tu avais lorsque tu luttais habilement avec eux.

Droit, sans peur, je me tiens prêt à entrer. Derrière moi un assistant dépose lentement la couronne de Férelden sur le sommet de ma tête. Etrangement aujourd'hui elle ne me semble pas si lourde qu'à l'accoutumée. Je ne sens pas son poids sur mes épaules, je ne sens pas la tension habituelle qu'elle fait peser sur mon corps. J'ai l'impression d'être chargée d'une mission dont je ne peux sortir que vainqueur. La défaite n'est pas une option. Je le sais. Et j'ai la très nette impression que les personnes derrière cette porte le savent aussi. Je suis en position de force. Ni Orlaïs, ni Tévinter, ni les Marches Libres ne me feront plier, c'est à moi de les briser cette fois. J'ai assez souffert, à eux maintenant de comprendre la douleur, de voir à que point le Férelden que tu as construit restera fort et ne sombrera pas sous leur joug.

 **Ses yeux sont trop perçants.**

A peine suis-je entré dans la salle du Trône que ses grandes orbes vertes étaient rivées sur moi. Une couleur toute particulière, dont la légende raconte qu'elle proviendrait de la magie qui lui fut ancrée au creux de la main. Certains disent que la jeune femme avait de magnifiques yeux dorés avant que tout cela ne se produise, que son destin ne change à jamais. Mais il n'y a pas que cela qui a dû être modifié chez cette chasseuse dalatienne qui ne devait pas atteindre les sommets d'une telle organisation. Et pourtant la voilà, bien habillée dans son uniforme rouge, loin des bois dans lesquels je sais qu'elle avait l'habitude d'évoluer.

Toutefois ce serait une grave erreur de la sous-estimer. Elle a su, à mainte reprise, prouver à quel point elle dominait les débats qui secouent les Royaumes. Et qu'elle peut en sortir vainqueur sans aucun soucis. Une adversaire redoutable, alliant la hargne des dalatiens, l'habilité dans le maniement des mots des orlésiens, et l'entêtement d'un féreldien. Effrayante. Mais il y a plus étrange encore, chose que j'estime être de son fait. Dans cette grande salle en générale pleine de courtisans, de serviteurs, de gardes, est en ce moment-même complètement vide de toute présence.

Hormis elle. Et moi.  
Ainsi la pièce me semble ridiculement étroite. Etouffante même. Sentiment qui n'est pas arrangé par le silence qui semble s'épaissir entre nous. A tel point que pour me redonner quelque peu contenance je me dirige vers le Trône afin de m'y assoir. Mais là, tout au sommet des marches qui précède mon siège, alors que je la surplombe, j'ai le fort sentiment que c'est elle qui mène le jeu et qui domine malgré sa petite taille. Et même lorsqu'elle s'incline au moment où je m'assois, j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui porte une couronne d'or, et qu'elle est bien décidée à me le faire savoir. Je devais prendre le dessus rapidement, la rabaisser à son rang de leader d'une organisation secondaire, sinon je me ferai engloutir avant même d'avoir pu réorganiser Férelden.

« Une robe vous aurez fait davantage honneur, que le rouge criards de cet uniforme, Dame Lavellan.  
\- J'ignorais que sa Majesté était un grand connaisseur dans le domaine de la mode. »

Très bien. La situation allait être tendue. L'enjeu est grand, il ne fallait pas faiblir.  
Pour essayer de ne pas paraitre troublé par sa réponse, je laisse un rire que je trouve étrange sortir de ma gorge. Mais l'effet est nul, mon interlocutrice ne semble pas décider à vouloir m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. Je m'attendais à des difficultés, je ne suis plus aussi stupide qu'au commencement de tout ceci. Pourtant je ne m'attendais pas à ce que soit l'Inquisition qui vienne s'imposer de la sorte dans mon Royaume.  
Je crois que la fatigue m'accable à cette simple constatation. Me voilà face à un ennemi de plus, un rival possédant sa propre armée, presque son propre Royaume, et une dirigeante pleine de convictions. Quelle joie.  
La voilà qui s'avance maintenant et grimpe les marches qui nous sépare. Elle a la démarche gracieuse des Dames, mais cela dissimule surtout l'agilité dont elle peut certainement faire preuve sur le champ de bataille jumelée d'une discrétion sans faille qui fait que ses pas ne raisonnent pas sur la pierre. Je la vois s'approcher inexorablement, et je n'ose rien faire pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Et alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'à une poignée de mètres, voilà que la fière Inquisitrice qui s'agenouille à nouveau. Mais cette fois il y a quelque chose de différent, plus de gravité et de sincérité. Sa tête est complètement baissée, je peux même voir ses jambes trembler, et ses mains crispées. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus l'Inquisitrice qui se tient devant moi, mais la véritable Ellana Lavellan, la femme derrière le masque, celle derrière le rang. Alors quand je lui donne l'ordre de se relever, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même et de l'aider en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Il y a quelque chose de doux dans nos gestes, d'humble envers chacun. Si je doutais de cette personne, mon opinion vient de se voir changer à jamais par ce simple petit geste.

« Majesté, j'ai cru bon de donner l'ordre à mes hommes d'empêcher toute intrusion dans la salle du Trône. »

Sa voix est tremblante, et assurément moins cassante que précédemment. Je vois même ses yeux devenir brillant au fur et à mesure que ses paroles jaillissent. Je la devine au bord des larmes. Mais pourquoi ? Là est ce qui m'échappe.

« Je tenais à vous adresser mes condoléances pour votre terrible perte. Je ne connaissais pas la Reine, mais j'ai entendu parler de l'Héroïne qu'elle fut. Comme beaucoup d'autre, je lui devais la vie sans même le savoir. J'ai donc une dette de sang envers elle.  
Mais plus qu'une guerrière, elle était avant tout votre femme, l'élue de votre cœur. Et c'est surtout pour cette raison que je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses. »

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Si j'essayais seulement de parler, ma voix se briserait et mes yeux pleureraient. Depuis que le monde sait que l'Héroïne n'est plus, je reçois les condoléances d'absolument tout Thédas. Mais à chaque fois je les ignorais, refusant de satisfaire leur égo. Car je sais que ces lettres ou ces paroles ne contiennent aucune sincérité, juste de l'intérêt déguisé en gentillesse. Alors pourquoi celles de l'Inquisitrice me semblent si vraies ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que pour une fois, les sentiments que l'on m'adresse sont sincères ? J'ai envie de croire à cette réponse simple, qu'il s'agit uniquement de la vérité. Au fond de moi une nouvelle chaleur venait d'apparaitre. Et alors que je luttais, des larmes commencèrent malgré tout à rouler le long de mes joues. La perte d'Elissa m'avait anéanti. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de ce que je fus un temps. Le seul fait de l'imaginer dépérir loin de moi me fait mourir à mon tour.  
Au fond de moi je continue de sombrer d'heure en heure, je sais que c'est de ma faute si elle est morte. Car je l'ai abandonné dans cette mission périlleuse. Je l'ai laisse toute seule. Alors qu'intérieurement elle me hurlait certainement de la rejoindre, de l'accompagner jusqu'au bout.

« Ce sont mes soldats qui l'ont trouvé. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés à temps. Je suis désolée.  
\- Non. Ne vous excusez pas. Vous me l'avez ramené. Merci. »

Ainsi face à face avec cette femme, je ne peux que constater la grandeur de son âme et l'entendue de l'amour qu'elle est prête à offrir à ses amis. Elissa aussi appartenait à cette catégorie de femme, de celle qui change le monde, le réécrive et le rende meilleur.

« Il y autre chose pour laquelle je dois m'excuser, Majesté. »

Elle lâche mes mains avant de se retourner pour ne plus me faire face. Nous y voilà, _la_ discussion, raison pour laquelle elle est présente dans cette salle. Que voulait-elle ? Du pouvoir comme les autres. Et pourquoi pas le trône ! Après tout elle est certainement à la recherche d'un Royaume sur lequel elle pourrait institutionnaliser son Inquisition. Après tout elle ne possède pas encore de réel territoire, et Férelden lui semble certainement tout offert avec un Roi affaibli, et sa position de force.

« Cependant sachez que la personne que je suis, Ellana en somme, se dégoute elle-même pour le choix qu'elle s'apprête à vous imposer. Pourtant mon statut d'Inquisitrice m'oblige à le faire, comme vous protégez votre Royaume il me faut protéger mon organisation.  
\- Cessez vos jolis mots, nous ne sommes pas en Orlaïs ! Parlez sans détour où vous me verrez dans l'obligation de vous sortir de cette salle par la force. »

A peine haussais-je le ton que ma garde rapprochée se précipita à mes côtés. Deux de mes gardes humains sur chacun de mes côtés, et Varonwë le garde de ma Reine entre moi et l'Inquisitrice toujours de dos. Lentement elle se retourna, son masque de nouveau bien ancré à son visage. Elle regarda très attentivement l'elfe qui se dressait de tout son long devant elle la main bien serré autour de la garde de son épée. Prêt à dégainé à tout moment. Si je ne devais pas faire l'erreur de la sous-estimer, elle devait se garder de faire de même à mon encontre. Je n'étais pas un chiot que l'on pouvait amadouer.

« Ir abelas, Falon. Hamin.*  
\- Je crains, Ma Dame, de ne pas comprendre. Je ne suis pas des vôtres. Je viens du Bas-Cloitre.  
\- Je m'excuse, je ne pensais pas que les elfes citadins avaient oublié cette langue. Mais en aucun cas tu ne peux ne pas appartenir aux miens. Car mon peuple recouvre tout Thédas, il en est fini de ces pathétiques distinctions, et surtout pas entre les elfes eux-mêmes.  
\- Les miens ce sont la Garde de Dénérim, le Roi et la Reine. »

L'inquisitrice ne se perdit pas en réponse, et préféra regarder au-delà de Varonwë pour me regarder. Il y a du doute dans son regard, enfin me voici dans une position de force sur l'Inquisitrice. Elle le sentait, elle ne devait pas commettre de faux pas, sinon c'était la fin.  
Alors, voyons comment la danse sera menée cette fois. Nous ne sommes pas au Palais d'Hiver.

Bienvenu à Dénérim, Inquisitrice.

« Je ne veux pas lever les armes contre vous. J'en serais très mal avisé. Mais si j'ai une dette de sang envers la Reine et vous-même, vous en détenez une auprès de moi qui ai scellé la Brèche et battu Corypheus, sans parler de l'aide que j'ai apporté aux Gardes des Ombres. Vous avez entendu parler de tout cela n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je vous concède cela, mais cela ne justifie en rien votre omniprésence ici. Si tout ce que pour quoi vous aviez créée l'Inquisition, et bien plus encore, a été résolu, pourquoi continuer ? Vous avez fait votre œuvre, retirez-vous maintenant. A moins que le pouvoir ne vous attire plus que de raison à présent !  
\- Dissoudre l'Inquisition ? Réellement ? N'est-ce pas nous qui avons pris à notre charge vos erreurs ? Votre Chantrie, vos mages, vos templiers ! Tout cela est en train de basculer ! Et que fais-je ? J'assume. J'endosse tout le poids de vos erreurs.  
J'ai récupéré les mages rebelles qui étaient sous le joug des Venatori sur votre propre territoire. J'ai apporté un semblant de paix extrêmement fragile entre les mages et les templiers qui travaillent à l'Inquisition. J'ai combattu et vaincu un mélange maléfique d'engeance et de magister. J'ai placé une nouvelle Divine à la tête de votre ordre religieux, une personne forte qui saura rétablir la paix que nous méritons.  
Que reste-t-il à faire me dites-vous ? Pérenniser. Si je dissous l'Inquisition, tout volera en éclat Majesté.  
Je désire la même chose que vous, ne guerroyons pas entre nous. Mais organisons une entraide durable et solide.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas se tourner vers Orlaïs ?  
\- Parce qu'Orlaïs n'a pas besoin de moi. Vous, oui. »

Les mots raisonnent. L'Inquisitrice a beaucoup parlé. Maintenant elle attend, un signe de moi, une parole, un geste. Mais je ne sais quoi faire. Si je l'écoute l'Inquisition serait le seul moyen pour moi de sauver mon Royaume. Par ailleurs, qu'allait y gagner cette organisation bien mystérieuse ?  
Jusqu'à maintenant il n'y a pas de fissure dans son discours, il n'y rien que je ne puisse contredire, ou même rejeter. Comment puis-je riposter ? Je ne trouve pas de failles. Je ne peux qu'écouter patiemment en attendant de prendre ma décision.  
D'un geste j'indique à Varonwë de s'écarter, puis lentement je regagne mon trône. L'inquisitrice a compris le message, elle peut continuer. Son discours n'est pas dénué d'intérêt il me faut l'avouer. Et si je souhaite rétablir la puissance de Férelden avant de me retirer, l'Inquisition semble être un bon moyen de me renforcer à la fois politiquement et militairement.

« Certains de mes réseaux entendent murmurer à la fois en Orlaïs et en Férelden un vent de contestation à l'encontre de ma famille. On parle aux quatre coins de Thédas de nous détruire. Il me faut donc bien choisir le soutien dont je vais avoir besoin.  
\- Pourquoi choisir le camp le plus faible ?  
\- Parce qu'ainsi vous avez besoin de moi. »

Ainsi l'Inquisition serait la solution. Après tout pourquoi pas, jusqu'à présent ils n'ont œuvré que pour le bien commun, protégeant les populations et apaisant les conflits. Sans parler de la fermeture de cette brèche céleste.  
Et puis elle a ce je ne sais quoi que tu possédais également. Si l'on y prête attention vous vous ressemblez. Ce courage impertinent qui te faisait affronter les plus grands sans jamais baisser les yeux. Elle aussi elle est ce genre de femme prête à tout pour défendre ce en quoi elle croit, pour protéger ses amis. Cela me donne envie de me lier à cette Inquisition. C'est ce que tu aurais fait n'est-ce pas ?

« Très bien Inquisitrice. Négocions. »

* * *

* Je suis désolée, ami. Repose-toi. La petite histoire derrière cette traduction c'est qu'à la base je cherchais la traduction de « Ecarte-toi » puis au fil de mes recherches j'ai pensé à une version plus calme de sa demande envers ce jeune garde, ainsi cela correspondrait plus au personnage d'Ellana que j'imaginais.  
Ainsi j'ai concocté cette petite phrase grâce à l'aide de fan qui ont répétorié un grand nombre de mots de l'elfique de Dragon Age, ici respectivement : Ir abelas = Je suis désolée. Falon = Ami. Hamin : Repos.  
S'il y a une erreur dans la traduction, n'hésitez pas à me la faire remonter en review ou en message privé.


End file.
